fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nah
Nah (ンン Nn, Nn in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Rel Matsuzaki in the Japanese version, and by Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile Nah is the daughter of Nowi and another character from the future. In contrast to her mother, she is very mature for her age and is accustomed to controlling her emotions. She is constantly training to become stronger and useful, feeling that she might be outcasted for being a Manakete-Human hybrid. Despite being a child, she sometimes questions other people's intentions. She is well aware of her odd name. Like the other children from the future, Nah wears Nowi's ring, her only memento from her. She has the best teeth in the army. When in her Manakete form, she appears as a pink-red dragon in comparison to Nowi and Tiki's yellow-green color. Nah can potentially be the sister of Morgan. Her birthday is March 29. Both of Nah's parents were killed in battle and she was sent to one of her father's army friends house. However they were not so kind to Nah because of her hybrid status. Nah did her best to appease her new family by doing chores before being asked and defending their household from Risen at night. Despite all this, not one of her foster family was ever grateful nor did they ever acknowledge her. Nah lived feeling alone and unwanted, only wishing for her parents to return home. In her Paralogue, Nah is lost in the Manor of Lost Souls and Risen soldiers have swarmed the manor. Luckily, Chrom's army is nearby with her mother Nowi, who manages to find her. Nowi is ecstatic to meet another Manakete, though is confused with Nah's name. Nevertheless Nah joins Chrom's army until they leave the Manor. With no where to go, Nah offers to stay with Chrom's army, which Chrom happily accepts. Nah asks Nowi if she recognizes the ring on her finger. Nowi notices that it's the exact same ring as her ring from her husband. Nah explains that it is the exact same one which she got after Nowi died in the future. Nowi senses that Nah is fighting back tears, but Nah tells her since she is a manakete, it would be so uncharacteristic for her to do so, but Nowi tells her it is okay since she cries a lot herself. Nah finally cries, happy to be reunited with her mother. After the war, Nah would spend the rest of her long, Manakete life educating humans about Grima. Nah's support with her mother, Nah is at odds with her mother's constant carefree nature and attempts to get her to play. She is worried that if she plays with her mother, she will not get strong and will not be of any use to the army. However in their A-Support she realizes that Nowi plays to train for battle and vows to play more seriously to train with her. In her support with her father, she wonders why he married her since she acts so childishly and looks childish despite her true age. When he refuses to tell, she accepts it as another disappointment. When her father asks about this disappointment, Nah tells her father about her life with her foster parents. Touched by her story, her father agrees to tell her whatever she wants to know about her mother and his relationship while promising to never let her feel alone again. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Manakete |10 |5 |3 |3 |5 |6 |8 |3 |3 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane | Stone |Dragonstone |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (a Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Nowi *Nah's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Cynthia *Tiki *Morgan (Nah can support Morgan normally, as her sister, or as her mother) Reclassing Base Classes *Manakete *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All Possible Female Classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Can inherit a Fighter related class skill Donnel as Father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie or Battle Cleric Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Troubadour Can inherit a Barbarian related class skill Libra as Father *Cleric *Dark Mage - Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour *Dark Mage Can inherit a Barbarian skill Quotes Recruitment Recruited by Chrom *Nah: "Eeeeeek!" *Chrom: "Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help." *Nah: "Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath." *Chrom: "Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a manakete. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name?" *Nah: "Nah." *Chrom: "Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least-" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen..." *Chrom: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me." *Nah: "Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong." *Chrom: "Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here." *Nah: "Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you." Recruited by Nowi (Mother) *Nowi: "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!" *Nah: "It takes one to know one..." *Nowi: "Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" *Nah: "Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Nowi?" *Nowi: "Wow, nice guess!" *Nah: "It IS you!" *Nowi: "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." *Nah: "Nah." *Nowi: "Oh, come on, why not?!" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name." *Nowi: "That's a confusing name..." *Nah: "And whose fault is that?!" *Nowi: "How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!" *Nah: "After you..." Event Tiles *"'Talk my age,' my mother says. I may as well practice drooling before a mirror!" (exp) *"I circled the peak and shook the heavens with my roar. Does that count as practice?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"How do you spend your free time between battles?" (free time) *"I feel stronger with you by my side. Why don't we join forces for the coming battle?" (team up) Asking - Father *"Father, might we have a mock battle? I promise to tone down my dragonbreath." (train) *"Father, what was your life like before we met? I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Father *"Thank you, but I'm tough for my age. Everything is just fine." (concern) Level Up *"Wow... I feel like I could ravage an entire army!" (6+ stats up) *"Excellent. I'm feeling tougher than ever." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I feel stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise." (0-1 stat up) *"Well, I suppose all the fighting finally paid off." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Fascinating. And I'm used to transfoming!" Armory *"Don't worry. I won't beg and plead for the best." (buying) *"Sell whatever. I don't care about material goods." (selling) *"Can we call the new weapon anything we like?" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"Here it comes" *"Go! Go! Go!" *" *Sigh*...Okay..." *"No problem!" *"We've got this!" *"I'm with you!" *"I-I'm not scared!" *"We can do this!" *"I'm here to help!" *"Let's go!" Dual Strike *"Wiiiide open!" *"Right heeeeere!" *"Now!" *"More! More!" *"You're not so tough." *"Over heeeeere!" Dual Guard *"That was close!" *"You're welcome!" Critical *"Ha! I'm not scared of you!" *"It's squashin' time!" *"I am so Strong!" *"Okay...now I'm mad! Enemy Defeated *"Ehehe!" *"*sigh*" *"I win!" *"Huh...I'm tired..." *"Wow, you're terrible!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You were awesome!" *"Hey, thanks!" Etymology Nah is a colloquial way to say no, and is thematically similar to her mother's name "no way". It could also be based on the word gnaw referencing her having the best teeth. In Japanese, ンン can be a way to say "huh?" or to answer a question in the negative, making it thematically similar to her mother's Japanese name "no no". Trivia *Nah's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi was first released in Japan. Gallery File:Soso.jpg|Nah's portrait in Awakening. File:Nn1.jpg|Concept art of Nah. File:nn confession.jpg|Nah confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:nnconfession.jpg|Nah's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters